octonauts_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnacles' Love
~'This is a love story written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Any letters in ''bold itallics are the narration.~ Summary Captain Barnacles finds his one true love! This may be a turning point in his life and the history of the Octonauts. What will happen soon after he meets her? Read and review! Characters * Captain Barnacles * Kwazii * Peso * Shellington * Dashi * Prof. Inkling * Tweak * Tunip and the other Vegimals * James * CJ * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Everest * Barbara (debut) * Shaggy * Sammy * Willy * Pinto * Pete * Dwight * Squirt * Twilight Sparkle * The Tracy Brothers Story ''It was a beautiful day in Disney Town. Since both Sammy and Willy Polar Bear had good behavior at their recent doctors' appointments at Disney Town Hospital, their uncle, Captain Barnacles, was with them at the Disney Town Department Store. They were in the toy department choosing toys that Sammy and Willy could have as rewards.'' Barnacles: OK guys, now that we're here, you may pick any toy you wish. Sammy and Willy: Yes sir, Uncle Barnacles sir! Barnacles: *chuckles* OK boys, I'm gonna go to the hardware department. When you're ready for your purchase, contact me on my wrist communicator, OK? Sammy and Willy: OK! ''With that, Barnacles went to the hardware department. Why did he need to go there, you might ask? Well, you see, James, had a workshop in the Octo-Pod, where he pursued one of his favorite hobbies besides art and music: woodworking. He had recently run out of nails and had asked the captain to get some while he was out with his nephews. Anyhow, back to the story. So Barnacles bought 4 boxes of nails and went back to the toy department. But on the way there, a young polar bear girl in her mid-20's in the shoe department caught his eyes. She had beautiful blond hair that went down to her lower back, a red turtleneck, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. She also had on mauve eye shadow, and beautiful silver hoop earrings with sapphires and rubies circling them in alternating reds and blues. Her eyes sparkled in the light.'' Barnacles: *thinks: She's beautiful.* Polar Bear Girl: *humming while stacking some shoe boxes on the register counter* Suddenly, some of the boxes the girl was stacking fell over after a mall cop on a segway whizzed by. Barnacles: Oh dear. *goes to help* Polar Bear Girl: *trying to re-stack the boxes while Barnacles helps* Oh. Thank you. *smiles at the captain* Barnacles: *blushes* Uh...you're....welcome. *chuckles nervously* Um...what's your.....name? Polar Bear Girl: *chuckles* My name's Barbara. Barnacles: Nice...name. I'm Barnacles. Barbara: Nice name. Barnacles: Th-Thanks. Barbara: No problem. *pays for the shoes* Barnacles: Say...you free tonight? Barbara: Lemme check my schedule. *does so* Yes. Why did you ask? Barnacles: Because I wanted to know if you could...uh...come over for...dinner? Barbara: I would LOVE to! Thanks! Barnacles: No.........problem. *chuckles and blushes* ''With that, Barbara paid for the shoes and went off. Just as soon as she was outta sight, Barnacles heard his wrist communicator beeping.'' Barnacles: *answers* Yeah? Sammy: We're ready, Uncle Barnacles! Barnacles: OK! I'll be right there! ''Barnacles then when back to the toy department, where he saw that his nephews had picked out 2 brand new LEGO sets: Boba Fett's Slave 1 was Sammy's choice, and Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship was Willy's choice. Luckily, Barnacles had a coupon from the toy dept. of the store and used it to buy the sets. They went back to the Octo-Pod, Barnacles still with his love-struck expression on his face. When they got home, Sammy and Willy took their newly-purchased LEGO sets up to their room, while Barnacles went to the bathroom to prepare for his upcoming date. He filled a washbasin with water and proceeded to wash his face. Just 5 seconds after he started, James knocked on the bathroom door. After receiving no answer, James opened the ]door and found the polar bear hunched over the sink, face-first in the basin.'' James: Uh....Captain? Barnacles: *wakes up with a start* Gah! Who's there?! *sees James* Oh it's you. James: What are you doing? Barnacles: Uh...uh...nothing? James: Nothing, huh? Then why do you have my washbasin? Barnacles: Your washbasin? *looks at it* Oh that. Well....I....uh.... James: Barnacles? Are you OK? Barnacles: I....uh....uh....eh....I'm gonna go to my room. *leaves* James: O...K? ''Barnacles went to his room and collapsed on the bed, burying his face into the pillow.'' Barnacles: *sighs* I am such an idiot... ''A worried Kwazii then entered the room. He had heard the sigh and wanted to know if something was wrong.'' Kwazii: Cap'n? Are you alright? Barnacles: Huh? Who said that? Kwazii: I did. Barnacles: Kwazii, I need your help. Kwazii: OK. So, what do you need me help with? ''Barnacles explained to Kwazii everything that happened at the dept. store, then asked Kwazii for some advice on how to win Barbara's affection.'' Barnacles: So...do you think you can help me? Kwazii: Of course, Cap'n! Barnacles: Thanks! Where do I start? Kwazii: When James gave me dating advice when I started dating Kiara, he told me the 1st step is "You gotta look good for your girl." Come on. I'll take you to the barbershop. Barnacles: OK! ''With that, Kwazii and Barnacles went to the Disney Town Barbershop, where James' friend Shaggy worked and lived, along with his trusty pal Scooby-Doo. Shaggy was pleased to help out.'' Shaggy: Like, what'll it be, Barnacles? Barnacles: Something bold. Attractive! Shaggy: *shows Barnacles a picture of Obi-Wan Kenobi as he appears in Star Wars: The Clone Wars* Like, how's this? Barnacles: That'll do. ''Shaggy proceeded to comb the fur on top of Barnacles' head over to one side like Obi-Wan's. When he was finished, he showed Barnacles his reflection.'' Shaggy: Like, how's this? Barnacles: Perfect! I like it! ''After Barnacles had his hair done, Kwazii told Barnacles that the second part of the first step was choosing the best outfit for a date, so they went to the clothing dept. of the dept. store to choose an outfit. Barnacles went into the dressing room and came out in a Jimi Hendrix-style costume'' Barnacles: How do I look? Kwazii: Nah, too 70's-ish. Barnacles: *goes back into the dressing room and comes back out, dressed as an FBI agent.* This? Kwazii: Nope. Too federal. Barnacles: *goes in and comes back out, wearing a dark blue crew neck sweater over a light blue button-down shirt, navy blue jeans, and brown leather loafers* This? Kwazii: Perfect! *to the cashier* We'll take it! ''With that being said, Barnacles and Kwazii paid for the outfit and went home after having lunch at The Peter Pan Diner, which was a popular hangout spot for many of the kids in Disney Town. When they got back, Everest was waiting for them.'' Everest: Hey Kwazii! Why is Barnacles dressed up as a guy from the 50's? Kwazii: Oh....uh....it's....because....he....well.. Barnacles: It's nothing to be of your concern Everest. Kwazii: Yup. Nothing of your business. *chuckles* ''With that, Kwazii and Barnacles went to the captain's room, leaving a confused Everest behind.'' Everest: *to herself* What is going on here? ''Meanwhile, Kwazii was going over the next step with Barnacles.'' Barnacles: So, what's the next step, Kwazii? Kwazii: According to James, Step 2 is "You gotta have a marvelous feast for your girl." Barnacles: I think I'll have Scott fix dinner. He's got chef duty this week. Kwazii: Aye! ''Barnacles contacted Scott Tracy, the oldest of the 5 heroic Tracy brothers, who was also an expert cook and in the kitchen at the time, thinking about whether tonight's main course would be chicken tenders or duck à l'Orange.'' Scott: *answers* Yes, captain? ''Barnacles explained to Scott that he wanted him to make both dishes, duck à l'Orange, for him and the other adults, and chicken tenders for the kids.'' Scott: Consider it done, sir! ''Scott prepared both dishes and later that evening, everyone was gathered for dinner. Well....almost everyone, that is, except for Barnacles, who was waiting on the pier for Barbara to arrive'' Barnacles: *to himself* Where is she? ''A taxi cab pulled up and Barbara stepped out, wearing a red blouse, a blue skirt, and brown monk boots.'' Barnacles: Ready? Barbara: Yes. '' Barnacles and Barbara climbed into the Gup A and sped back to The Octopod, where Barnacles led Barbara to the dining room and introduced everyone to her. Scott's 2nd-to-youngest brother Gordon then started singing.'' Gordon *singing*: Barnacles and Barbara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. ''Barnacles felt insulted by Gordon's song. In fact, he became so mad that he marched right over to Gordon and shoved him right out of his chair with excellent force! Everyone else stared at the captain after that.'' Barnacles: *breathing heavily* Virgil: Wow....I've never seen him THAT mad before. John: Neither have I. Gordon: Sorry about that captain. *slowly gets up* Barnacles: It's OK Gordon, but please don't EVER do that again. *takes his seat next to Barbara* ''They feasted all evening without further events. Then Barnacles invited Barbara to come on the pier with him, which she did. Both stared at the marvelous night sky.'' Barnacles: Um....Barbara? Barbara: Mm-hmm? Barnacles: I wanna ask if....you could....well.....be my girlfriend? *holds up an engagement ring* Barbara: *gasps* Barnacles....the answer is yes! ''Barnacles was very pleased to hear this. In fact, he was so please he felt tears of joy spring into his eyes.'' Barnacles: Thanks Barbara! This is the happiest day of my life! ''Barbara got into the taxi and went home. Barnacles thought he'd get into the Gup A and back to the Octopod to get some shuteye. He fell asleep in his bed with happy thoughts of love racing through his head.'' ~'''THE END~Category:Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories Focusing On Captain Barnacles